ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darcy Triplets Movie: Apocalypstic Dimension of Time/Transcript
Logos The Film The Mysterious Villain The Film begins in the hidden laboratory where an new villain's looking at the news where Lilly was on. *News Reporter: Lilly Darcy, one of the comedians known as the Darcy Triplets is in the election against as Princess of Dimensions against Princess Twilight Sparkle. Lilly has announced that her brother, Lorcan is coming home from his long adventure. *Cloaked Figure: Darcys, My, ASS!!! He used his telekinesis to destroy the television. *Cloaked Figure: They've ruined my life! Ruined my face! Now they are gonna pay! I will seek revenge on those Darcys by erasing their adventures and killed them, FOREVER!! He walked out of his lab with his evil laugh. Warner Bros Pictures Present Village Roadshow Pictures The Darcy Triplets Movie: Apocalypstic Dimension of Time Starring: Jake Platt Richard Whisker Brogan Ellis Mike Judge Ellen Page Tara Strong Grey Delisle Griffin Tara Strong Teala Dunn Stephanie Sheh Mae Whitman Anais Fairweather Animated with: Macromedia Flash MX '' ''Special Effects used in: Adobe After Effects Written by CLTwins15 Dirtected by CLTwins15 Cillian and Lilly's conversation On christmas holiday, Cillian and Lilly are getting their home ready for christmas. They are also excited that their brother Lorcan Darcy whom he last seen in The Final Adventure. *Lilly Darcy: Cillian. I can't believe Lorcan's finally coming home from college! *Cillian Darcy: I know! We can able to spend some time with each other! *Lilly Darcy: Yeah but not like what happened when we left him from the second dimension. We were felt so mean to him. *Cillian Darcy: We're 19 now. We didn't mean to hurt his feelings. *Lilly Darcy: Three years ago, you doofus! *Cillian Darcy: Look, Whatever happened in the past is all behind us. We've been around america, travel through dimensions and we've been in the virtual world to defeat Samantha Evil! Lorcan returns The Darcy Family are busy decorating the christmas tree. *Bill Darcy: I can't believe all our relatives except Alexander Senior are coming over for christmas. *Jake Darcy: That's right, Dad. Alexander Junior is coming over because he's a kind one. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah, Lorcan's coming home so me and Lilly can spend time with him along with our friends. *Jenny Darcy: Come on! It's a holiday. *Harleen Quinzel: Jenny! *Jenny Darcy: Come on. *Harleen Quinzel: Well, The christmas food's coming tonight so Jenny will you help me unpack them? *Jenny Darcy: Sure. Lilly sees Lorcan's on his motorbike. *Lilly Darcy: Lorcan's here!! *Cillian Darcy: What?! Lilly and Cillian run to the kitchen as Lorcan walked inside. *Lorcan Darcy: Ho-Ho-Ho! The Lorc-Man is Ho-Ho-Home! *Jake Darcy: Hey Lorcan! *Jenny Darcy: Lorcan! *Bill Darcy: Welcome home Son! *Harleen Quinzel: Hi Lorcan, *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian! *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan, I'm so sorry! *Lorcan Darcy: Oh you better be! I'm so gonna get my hands on you! *Lilly Darcy: Come on guys, It's christmas! *Lorcan Darcy: Oh! It's Christmas alright! Christmas where i get to beat Cillian up! *Bill Darcy: Okay, what's going on? *Lorcan Darcy: Last Night, Cillian showed me a picture of that fight three years ago! The photo shows that I have devil horns and a beard! *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan! It was an accident! *Lorcan Darcy: Oh Accident huh? You want an accident? I'll give you an accident! Lorcan and Cillian are now in a scuffle which makes Lilly laugh. *Bill Darcy: Boys come on. Cillian and Lorcan stop fighting. *Bill Darcy: For once, At least let us fight you boys! Cillian, Lorcan, Bill and Jake fights, the girls laughs to enjoy it. In the triplets bedroom. Lorcan unpack his things. *Lorcan Darcy: It's good to be home guys. A Family Reunion how awesome is that? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. *Lilly Darcy: Listen, Lorcan there's something i have to tell you. Family Reunion with People the Darcy Triplets meet in their stories At night, The Entire Darcy Family are having a reunion party and getting to know the people that the Darcy Triplets meet. *Alexander Junior: And then I said, “Orange you glad I didn’t say banana?” Dominator, The Eds, Rarity, Spike and Twilight laugh. *Lord Dominator: That's funny. *Lorcan Darcy: A.J! *Alexander Junior: Lorcan! How good to see ya! *Lorcan Darcy: Is....? *Alexander Junior: Emily? She's out of prison? *Rarity: What did she do? *Eddy: Trying to get revenge on Lorcan for murdering her. A.J's father forced Lorcan to do it. *Lorcan Darcy: It's true. I'm never wanted to see Emily ever again. *Alexander Junior: That's fine. Lilly revealed her secret to Lorcan Lilly's in their bedroom feeling her stomach with Cillian. Lorcan sees her feeling sad. *Lorcan Darcy: Lilly, you okay? *Lilly Darcy: Yeah. *Lorcan Darcy: What's going on? *Cillian Darcy: Lilly's pregnant. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh...Pregnant?! Are you nuts?! That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard! I'm not ready to be an uncle! *Lilly Darcy: This is your fault, Cillian! I was going to tell him! *Lorcan Darcy: Well i'm going to the shop. Dad needs me to get some more beer, wanna come? *Cillian Darcy: Sure. *Lilly Darcy: Hmm. I can need some air. Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are heading to the shop. Lilly felt better. In the shop, Cillian grabbing a bottle of water for Lilly while Lorcan's grabbing six packs of beer. *Lorcan Darcy: Lilly, I can't believe you're pregnant. *Lilly Darcy: Yeah, it's because i was afraid dued to me being gay. *Lorcan Darcy: Where's Ellie? *Lilly Darcy: She didn't show up to the party because she wants to prepare for the ceremony. *Lorcan Darcy: What Ceremony? *Lilly Darcy: Your marriage. *Lorcan Darcy: What?! Something Strange Mysterious Apocalypse Alternative Timeline Cloaked Figure Reveals The Mystery Solved Doomsday has rise The Final Battle Ending Everyone cheered for The Darcy Triplets defeated Alexander Senior. The Triplets are happy that they've won their battle. *Cillian Darcy: We did it guys! Game's over. *Lorcan Darcy: Yes. It's about time! *Lilly Darcy: Everyone loves us, We're famous superheroes guys! The Reporters are on the phones *Reporter 1: Stop the presses. I got a new front page. "Powerful Triplets, Save the World". *Reporter 2: In big bold print: "Famous Triplets Defeat the Immortality Seeking Beast". *Reporter 3: Here's a new front page. "Heroic Triplets save the world from the Powerful Monster". The Triplets smile that they've become famous superheroes and their stories have come to an end. *Cillian Darcy: Well, we did it. We've saved the world. *Lorcan Darcy: Come on, Our adventure story has come to an end. This is the ending. *Lilly Darcy: This book has an ending, a happy ending which for the three of us. *Cillian and Lorcan Darcy: Shut up, Lilly! *Lilly Darcy: The end of the story... *Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy: ...And the adventure continues! Everyone cheers what the Triplets said. The Final Scene In the final scene, All the Triplets friends run down or fly off in groups. # Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Katana, Bumblebee, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy as Superhero Girls, # Ed Edd n Eddy as the Eds, # Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack as the Mane 6, # Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue and Cleo De Nile as the Ghouls, # Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny and Plank as the Kids, # Megan and Lucy as the Quinzel Sisters, # Lee, May, Marie Kankers as the Kanker Sisters # Apple White, Alistair Wonderland, Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Lockes, Briar Beauty, Bunny Blanc, Dexter Charming, Duchess Swan, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Lizzie Hearts and Justine Dancer as the Royals # Raven Queen, C.A. Cupid, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, Ginger Breadhouse, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Poppy O'Hair, Madeline Hatter, Rosabella Beauty and Courtly Jester as the Rebels # Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie Darcy as the Darcy Warriors with the Triplets being final ones in the story as the story has ended. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts